


Sweet Devil

by planetstardream



Series: My Flatmate's an Incubus [2]
Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Friendship, Fluff, M/M, Mutual Pining, No Smut, but this is, except the titles those are gold, flatmates AU, probably also gonna tone down on the suggestive humor here too, thats not a common tag lmao
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2019-04-06 17:34:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14061927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetstardream/pseuds/planetstardream
Summary: Sometimes Saihara and Ouma's life isn't so hectic. Chill days are good days too!





	1. Stick it in There

**Author's Note:**

> flatmates aint dead dont worry ive been working on the most recent update ive just been,,,, stuck,,,, Again,,,  
> this is for ideas i have for the series that feel too short to include in the main story  
> so while theres no exact time these take place (its safe to say these take place after they basically become friends) everything here is canon!

It never ceases to amaze Saihara just how many surprises Ouma was filled with. Since he first met the little (literal) devil, he thought that he’d just be some constantly horny flatmate trying to get into his pants. He was pleasantly surprised that that wasn’t the case. Well, he’d flirt with the detective quite a bit with some moments being more intense than others but he least he knew it was a bit too overwhelming.

Right now, Saihara was watching the leader from his spot at the bar near the kitchen. The incubus in question had made himself at home on the couch, repeatedly poking a wad of cotton in his hands with a needle, Panta curled up next to him. The detective noted how Ouma’s tail wrapped around the cat in an almost protective manner. This has been a common sight for the past few weeks, with the flat being littered with all kinds of creations, most of which were video game themed. They were all admittedly very cute, although the detective didn’t quite like how large the toothy red plant one was (and did it _have_ to be potted?).

“Say, Ouma-kun? What are you doing exactly?” Saihara finally decided to ask.

“Target practice.” Ouma replied without looking up at the other male. “You gotta know all the good places to stab if you’re a supreme leader of evil, after all!”

“Now I know that’s a lie.” The detective snorted in amusement. “If it wasn’t, then what’s with all the crafts hanging around?”

The incubus finally set his crafts down and stuck his tongue out.

“There really is no tricking you, huh Mr. Detective? If you _must_ know, it’s needle felting.” When he saw the raven haired male tilt his head in confusion, he rolled his eyes and sat up, patting the space next to him. Once seated, he sat a foam block in Saihara’s lap, a bunch of stuffing and wool and a needle as well.

“Basically all you do is just poke all of this into whatever shape you want. Wanna make a bunny? Then poke and connect into a bunny.” It was a half-assed explanation, but the detective managed to get the general gist of it. So the two sat in relative silence, working on their projects. Saihara had to admit, this was actually pretty calming. Maybe his flatmate’s been using it as stress relief? Considering how much of a bitch college was, he had a feeling.

From the corner of the raven-haired male’s eye, he could catch Ouma stealing glances at his work. Although it made him self-conscious, he continued to poke the stuffing in his hands.

“Y’know, you’re not doing too badly for a beginner.” The incubus complimented as he grabbed some dark gray wool and added it to his stuffing. It was slowly beginning to look like his beloved cat companion. Saihara felt his cheeks warm and his heart soar at the compliment, and he didn’t like it one bit. He tried to force himself to calm down, poking at the stuffing a bit too intensely—

“Shit—“ the detective hissed as he dropped his needle, holding his injured hand. Ouma shot his head up in surprise as he put his materials on the coffee table, carefully taking Saihara’s hand into his own.

“I shouldn’t have to tell you not to stab yourself, dummy.” The incubus scolded, a strange mix of worry and playfulness in his voice (or maybe it was Saihara’s imagination) as he dragged the taller boy into the bathroom. Once there, he cleaned out the wound and wrapped it before giving the cloth an obnoxiously loud smooch.

“O-Ouma-kun--!” Saihara choked, face a bright red.

“What, your mom didn’t give your wounds kisses to make them feel better? That’s a shame if I’ve ever heard one!” Ouma laughed. Saihara huffed, turning his head to hide his blush before the incubus spoke once more.

“I did mean what I said, though. You did pretty good for your first time! You’re like a natural!”

“Why do I not trust how that’s phrased?”

“Shaddup.” The leader stuck his tongue out. “Anyways, you should probably chill out with that unless you want swiss cheese fingers.”

"Alright, alright." Saihara chuckled slightly, he turned back to his friend, smiling lightly with a light blush dusting his cheeks. "Thank you for looking after me, Ouma-kun."

Ouma paused, a blank look on his face before he scooted out of the bathroom.

"Stop talking like we're dating or something, it's gross!" he complained loudly. He couldn't help but feel fuzzy at the thought, however.

Although it wouldn't happen, it was still fine to dream, right?


	2. Tangled in Bed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> mhh its only for two days but i can finally relax ;o;

Saihara was fucking tired. Running around having to focus on studies or helping solve whatever convoluted mystery that awaited him at the detective's office for a week straight had him exhausted physically and mentally. So here he was, laying in bed thinking of his life's decisions. A low growl from his stomach broke his train of thought as he came to the realization that just because he felt like a potato didn’t mean he shouldn't at least try to eat one. Or anything really.

  
As the detective tried to get up, he realized something was weighing him to the bed. Once he finally looked down, he was greeted to a mess of purple on his chest, some flicks of white and grey as well. His friend and the cat somehow got into his room and made him their pillow. Saihara groaned in mild annoyance as he reached to shake the other male up but stopped himself.

  
Ouma looked surprisingly peaceful. Considering how much of bundle of energy he tended to be during the day, he honestly thought that the incubus would be a snorer, and a _loud_ one at that. But here he was, quiet as a mouse save for the sounds of his breathing that slowly was overshadowed by the growing purrs of Panta. The detective settled for brushing the plum hair in front of him, nerves sparking whenever he’d accidentally brush against the smaller male's cheek. Ouma's reaction seemed subconscious, a soft, content smile slowly dancing onto his face.

  
Saihara felt his cheeks warm. Despite everything, Ouma looked like an angel. The moment was eventually rudely interrupted by Saihara's stomach once more. This time, it had an effect on the sleeping male, causing him to awaken. The detective shot his hand to the bed as the incubus propped himself up on his hands, arching over the taller male and stretching the sleep out of his system. Saihara found himself staring as he watched those dark violet wings fan out behind their owner before folding and resting comfortably on his back. It was distracting enough to keep the taller male from commenting on their current position. Once their eyes finally met, the smirk shining behind the violet pair snapped him out of it.

  
"Good morning, Saihara-chan!" Ouma cooed playfully. "Your face is so red, I wonder if you were thinking anything naughty?"

  
"No, of course not." Saihara grumbled. "I'm just.. embarrassed I might've woken you up with my stomach."

  
"Is that what you're calling it now?"

  
"Ouma-kun, I’m hungry and I want food. _Wheat_ kind of food." He stressed his point before the incubus could twist his words. Ouma reclined back to sit on the detective's lap, clapping his hands contently.

  
"Oh, breakfast sounds good! Wanna go out for breakfast? I could really go for some fancy over prepared pancakes right now." Because of course he was. Saihara couldn't help the chuckle that escaped his lips as he sat up as well, not missing how their cat companion rolled onto the bed space next to them and stretching out. That's a section of the bed he's not getting back any time soon.

  
"Alright, alright, go get dressed and we can go." Ouma gave a loud 'WHOO' as he hopped to his feet, stumbling outside slightly to his own room. Saihara gently scratched behind the sleeping Panta's ear, enjoying the brief moment of calm her purrs gave him, before getting up and dressed as well. A simple button up shirt and pants should do.

  
As he left his room, he felt the smaller male materialize onto his arm. Looking down, he could see that Ouma had a blue and white striped sundress with an open white button up that was tied to the front. The look was completed with a small blue hairclip and sandals that matched the dress. Naturally, his demonic features were hidden as well. The incubus had taken to dressing however he wanted, and Saihara would be lying if he said he didn’t think he looked _damn cute_ in everything he's worn so far.

  
“I’m ready for my date with Saihara-chan~!" Ouma sang.

  
"Not a date." Saihara reminded as they headed towards the door, the bright sun and smell of pollen hitting the two like a freight train. Despite that, he caught himself feeling that going on an _actual_ date with the incubus wouldn't be such a bad idea.


	3. At Least Buy Me Dinner First!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uploading this on mobile so sorry if the formatting looks ew  
> this takes place directly after chapter 17!

Ouma sighed in exhaustion as he fell over the couch, wings stretched out contently. He had managed to slip into a lavender tanktop and shorts before he felt the energy drain from his body. Saihara simply sat next to him, gently patting his head.

  
"Alright, what do you want for dinner?" the detective asked. Ouma pondered for a bit before grinning.

  
"I want crab! With lemon and greens, with a glass of red wine and--"

  
"Uh, maybe something a bit more easier to make?"

  
"Oh, fine. Umm.." he tapped a finger to his chin thoughtfully. "How about mixed fruit?"

  
The detective scoffed, remarking how that wasn’t even remotely dinner before getting up, heading to the kitchen to prepare the meal. He figured a sweet berry mixture would do the trick. Once he came back and handed Ouma the bowl, the incubus simply pouted.

  
"...What?"

  
"What do you mean, 'what'? Aren’t you gonna feed me?" Saihara sputtered at the request. This was a mistake on his end, as he saw the incubus's eyes well up with tears. “I-I almost got killed trying to return your hat, and you won’t even do something as innocent as feeding me...?"

  
"Ok, ok, don’t cry! I’ll..." a sigh "I'll feed you." He muttered with a blush, noting how the leader went from teary-eyed to excited, opening his mouth as Saihara gathered some fruit with the fork. As he brought the food to Ouma's lips, he noticed how he seemed to have sharper canines than a normal human. They looked like little fangs, and he had to admit that was adorable.

  
 _'And that you're weird as hell, Shuichi.'_ Saihara mentally scolded himself as the incubus bit down on the fruits, wings flapping contently. This process repeated itself until the bowl was empty and Ouma was laying on his back with a content sigh. Saihara nodded with a small smile and went to clean up the bowl, coming back to sit on the free space on the couch with a book in hand. The incubus sat up and hummed as he decided to watch tv, flipping through channels before deciding on recordings. It was a rather comfortable silence, until Ouma started up again.

  
"Saihara-chaaaan!" Ouma whined from his spot on the couch next to his flatmate.

  
"Yes, what is it, Ouma-kun?" Saihara said, not looking up from his book. The incubus pouted before throwing his weight at the detective, wrapping his arms around the other's neck. Saihara yelped in surprise as he dropped the book, back flat against the seats of the couch. "O...Ouma-kun?" he felt the heat creep up his neck and onto his face as he stared into those wide, captivating violet eyes of the incubus. Ouma stayed silent, an unreadable expression on his face before a smile slowly began to form as he leaned down into the other's neck.

  
Saihara gasped, blush growing deeper as he felt the smaller boy press his nose against the bare skin, rubbing against it. Ouma lowered himself until he was flush against the other, face refusing to leave the other's neck and opting to bury deeper. The detective could hear his heart pounding heavily in his ears as he found himself unable to move. A pleasing tingle danced across his body as he felt Ouma sigh in content, his warm breath sending a shiver down his spine. He felt the heart-shaped tip of his tail trace itself up his thigh until it wrapped around his wrist gently as the incubus continued his nuzzle. The detective's breath hitched when he felt a shift and a pair of lips press ever so slightly against the area the small male's nose was, almost ghosting. What surprised the detective the most was that he could faintly hear what sounded like a purr, too close to be the cat. Whatever Ouma was doing was overwhelming to him, and he could feel the heat gathering in his chest, feeling as though he was gonna explode...

  
Until a soft mewl was heard. Ouma huffed as he raised his head to look at the culprit.

  
"Panta!" he whined as he untangled himself from the dazed detective, hands on his hips. "What do you want that couldn't wait?" the cat flicked her ear and walked to her empty bowl, mewling once more. "B-but I just-- I fed you like an hour ago--!" the incubus groaned as he rose to his feet. "Fine, I think there's some cat treats left I can give you or something." With that, he left, Panta following close behind.

  
Saihara was left laying on the sofa, mind fuzzy with the sweet smell of the leader left lingering in the air.

**Author's Note:**

> /increase in gay activity


End file.
